Invoker (DotA 2)
Kael the Invoker is an Intelligence Dire hero from Dota 2. In its earliest, and some would say most potent form, magic was primarily the art of memory. It required no technology, no wands or appurtenances other than the mind of the magician. All the trappings of ritual were merely mnemonic devices, meant to allow the practitioner to recall in rich detail the specific mental formulae that unlocked a spell's power. The greatest mages in those days were the ones blessed with the greatest memories, and yet so complex were the invocations that all wizards were forced to specialize. The most devoted might hope in a lifetime to have adequate recollection of three spells—four at most. Ordinary wizards were content to know two, and it was not uncommon for a village mage to know only one—with even that requiring him to consult grimoires as an aid against forgetfulness on the rare occasions when he might be called to use it. But among these early practitioners there was one exception, a genius of vast intellect and prodigious memory who came to be known as the Invoker. In his youth, the precocious wizard mastered not four, not five, not even seven incantations: He could command no fewer than ten spells, and cast them instantly. Many more he learned but found useless, and would practice once then purge from his mind forever, to make room for more practical invocations. One such spell was the Sempiternal Cantrap—a longevity spell of such power that those who cast it in the world's first days are among us still (unless they have been crushed to atoms). Most of these quasi-immortals live quietly, afraid to admit their secret: But Invoker is not one to keep his gifts hidden. He is ancient, learned beyond all others, and his mind somehow still has space to contain an immense sense of his own worth...as well as the Invocations with which he amuses himself through the long slow twilight of the world's dying days. Strategy *Invoker is one of the hardest hero to get along with. You need the coordination of Q,W,E, and R at the same time. Fusing all the spells and helping yourself as well as your team to last longer in teamfights. If you are new to invoker, please dont try going straight towards matchmaking. You need to practise in lobby to get familiar with all those spells. *There are many tips to go through invoker. If you want enough health regeneration and more attack, You can take Quas and Exort as your main orbs. This is highly used in present days and is more popular build. However, your attack speed is the problem as well as escape rate is too low. This build focuses on initiation as well as nuking opponents. Sniping low health heroes with sunstrike can gain fast experience and you can dominate other opponents. *Another build is Quas and Wex. This build can be seen sometimes in many games but it is not much popular. However, this build focuses upon initiation from tornado and EMP, attack speed, movement speed and especially escape. With EMP, you can gain mana steal from your opponents reducing their mana to a certain point. However, it is harder to get last hit and you cannot deal much damage. *Last but not least, the third build is Wex and exort. This build is rarely seen in present days and is not favourable in ranked matches. Abilities Invoked Spells Forged Spirit Category:Dota 2 hero Category:Carry Category:Nuker Category:Initiator Category:Escape Category:Ranged